Celestial Revenge
by DKILAM
Summary: A normal day in Magnolia became a battlefield between friends and old companions, old bonds are broken and with love their comes hate and when theirs hates theirs is Revenge


_**Celestial Revenge**_

**Natsu Pov**

**It's been a quite day in our guild me and Gray had our usual fight calling names at each other like flame brain or ice princess and later separated by Erza again man she is so scary when she is angry. Anyway me and Happy were looking at the request board trying to figure what quest should we do, suddenly I felt something approaching our guild.**

**KABOOM a sudden explosion blasted our guild and destroyed half of our guild and left the chairs and table flipped over and dust and wood chips flying everywhere throughout our guild. When the dust cleared I can see ten shadow figures coming from the entrance of our guild.**

**Our guild our beautiful guild that we rebuilt after the phantom guild incident is left in rubbles and with some of guild mates lying unconscious on the floor. I felt something in my gut that begins to boil. I was angry no angry was not the right word I was furious enraged as well .I looked the ten figure and took a deep breath and shouted at the top of my lungs, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU ATTACK OUR GUILD I screamed at them .**

**One of the figures came up though the debris and gives of dark chuckle that give me an uneasy feeling but I didn't showed it I shocked it off and continue to glare at them**

**You don't remember us, that really disappointment but what can we expect of someone like you with a pea sized brain he said **

**WHAT I shouted, I was mad first he attacks our guild for no reason and now he makes fun of my brain that's it I'm going to clobber this guy now .**

**NASTU somebody shouted my name, I turn around to see Erza standing behind me with her hand rested on my shoulder trying to stop me from charging at him.**

**Erza give me don't do it look and told me to calm down at first I didn't want to but when I saw Erza face closely I can see rage in her eyes and did what I was told.**

**Who are you and why did you attack our guild Erza said calmly .She looked so calm when she said it but I can tell deep inside she was just as furious as me .**

**I looked at the man that spooked he was tall about Elfman height with long orange hair coming down to his waist, he was black armor with gold platen over it and with a purple cape, there was also a weird symbol on the bottom plate that I swear I seen it before but where**

**To answer your question to which we are, just call us ten people "**_**Justice Seekers" **_**that came to your guild no this ruins of a guild and give you people judgment for the crimes that you have committed he said in a dark evil chuckle**

**Justice Seekers give me a break , where is the justice in where you people attack our guild that did nothing to any of you to begin with, and what crime did we committed did we commit. The only crime here is you people come and destroy our guild with stupid lie for an excuse Erza said with a cold voice.**

**Moo we don't have to explain our cause to you, all you need to know that you indeed committed a crime and we are here to give you people punishment for your actions **

**The person who talked was different then the other one, he was tall buffed wearing a black tux's with yellow buttons going down the side he also had yellow shirt and pink tie, he was also has an iron bull mask on his face and holding a small pink book, and like the last guy he also has some symbols two actually one on the each side of his tux's and like before I swear I seen them before**

**Gihi I don't care if we committed your make believe crime at all, all I know that you are here for a fight and you made the most stupid decisions of your life messing with us .I been itching for one all day now I can go all lose on you Gajeel said while cracking his knuckles **

**You all are going to receive plenty of punishment for your action lots and lots of marvelous punishments she laugh like she was enjoy every single second of given it and out of nowhere she summons a whip with yellow energy substance coming out of the handle**

**She creeps me out Natsu said Happy in scared tone and I couldn't agree more but I can't show him that I'm scared and told happy that I will protect him**

**The first girl to talk has baby pink hair the was in a messy style wearing black suit that looks like one of those punishers wear with gold trimming on the side , she has white gloves black boots and has a brown belt with a gold plate with another symbol that I seen it before and grey hand cuff dangling around her belt.**

**A man will not run away from a fight nor challenge ,you can't call yourself a man if you run away from a fight, I WONT RUN SO THAT MAKES ME A MAN!**

**That's a stupid exclaim you said stating that if you run away that you can't call yourself a man ,a person man or women know their limits and know when to retreat and strategies a way to overcome their enemies not go rushing in blindly that's just stupid.**

**The person who talk this time is almost taller than Wendy, he has red and white hair that the end in braided ponytail, wears a black sensei robe with a skull design both side of his arms, has red boots and some gold tube like things around his neck, also has small gold pricings on his ears and finally like most of them a symbol that I know from somewhere located on a gold pendent.**

**Apologies right now! If you can tell we are not all male, the way you said it is insulting to us woman , if you are a man you don't run if you are a woman doesn't run you are a man that's a so sexists ,so apologies to us and maybe we won't beat you to a pulp to hard .**

**Another girl spoke up with a sadistic way, she has pink long hair that's go to the waist, she has a tanned skin gold horns, her outfit looks like it's made from fur , a white sleeveless dress with black gloves and shoes , she also has gold earrings a chain around her neck that warps her body ,and last a pair of pink sunglasses .**

**The only ones are going to apologies are you people, for not only messing with our guild but the nerve of you sprouting your nonsense about your so called justice like some heroes, well let me give you people my opinion, you aren't heroes you are just a bunch of halogens that came to mess with our guild ,and that's one mistake you are going to regret you did, replied Gray annoyed and angry way **

**Hmph you can keep your opinion to yourself we don't need it, all we know is that your guild is a fake a shadow of a real guild that is not real, you can call yourself a guild but the way we see it is you just a pathetic excuse for one, all your sayings of friendship and teamwork are all an illusion a mirage if you will, you people can never call yourself a real guild, ha Fairy Tail what weak name for a weak guild**.

**I felt something snapped inside me, all my emotions went out of control it's like a typhoon inside my mind going in different direction, in my mind I was angry and start saying how dare he … how dare he .Then my mind went blank and is shouted to him, HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR GUILD LIKE THAT I screamed at them and start powering up for my most powerful move ,TAKE THIS I shouted FIRE DRAGON ROOOAAAARRRR and I roared at them with my most powerful move at max full power I ever did.**

**The armor guy just stood there and smirked at me, and took a deep breath and said ROAR OF DARKNESS and fired a dark flame like attack and collided with my dragon roar, but I was shocked to see**

**NATSU FIRE DRAGON ROAR IS BEGIN OVERPOWERED BY THE ENEMIES ATTACK Happy exclaimed **

**What I saw and it was true ,my attack my full power attack is begin pushed back inch by inch ,I can feel like I losing my footing and begin to lose my balance as my attack is slow coming back towards me, and then finally my attack back at me and his attack as well **

**AAAGG I shouted, I was in so much pain as I was blasted towards the guild wall in a big impact as the wall crumble because of the impact and fell down on me as I lose concussions.**

**Wendy Pov**

**NATSU SAN I shouted as I ran toward the crumbled wall to go heal him with his injuries, me and Happy and Charles and Team Natsu removed the broken wall pieces off Natsu san body as I begin to heal him with my sky dragon magic. Slow but Shirley Natsu san wounds were start to heal up.**

**The amour man begin to spoke and said , Humans now do you see our power ,that your power has a limit and can't be compared to ours , Not even your full power can match our strength in anyway and such as that it is fruitless even foolish to deny your punishment that is fate has brought upon you.**

**Was he right ,are we out classed Natsu san full power dragon roar got pushed back with little trouble and what is the worst part is he isn't using his full power like he not even trying at all, I felt hopeless that if I went to fight against them I will be defeated easily. **

**Don't give up , huh I turn around and saw Natsu san struggling to get up, Don't give up Wendy ,it isn't over yet not even by a long shot, I was amazed Natsu san he was on his feet glaring them with so much energy like that attack didn't affect him at all not one bit.**

**Well this is a surprise , I thought you will caved in by that attack but you got right back up, I guess I underestimated you I'm sorry for that, but that would not happen again I'm afraid this next attack will make you knockout completely .**

**No Natsu san can't take another attack or he will be in trouble , The enemy start powering up for his attack , when he was done he shouted TAKE THIS MY POWERFUL ATTACK DARK RAGUL , as he was about to release his attack there was a voice that shouted that stop him.**

**STOP IT PLEASE DON'T DO IT , a female voice shouted throughout the whole guild as everybody stop what they were doing and looked at the owner of that voice**

**Please just stop it I beg of you, they woman who said was in so much pain not physically but emotionally, as we saw clearly of the person carefully everybody was shocked at who was it, she has long blond hair with chocolate brown eyes , she wearing a blue sweater and a black skirt, she also has white belt with a black whip attached to it and with ten gold keys dangling on it.**

**Lucy san I said with a shocked and teary face, everybody was speechless and stay still like if time has stop moving until Natsu san spoke.**

**Luce what are you doing here, what's is going on, what's happening please tell us, Natsu san said it painful and confused tone.**

**Friends please stop it don't do this I'm begging you guys to stop this now, Lucy san was pretty much on her knees and put her hands in a pleading way as tears fell from her eyes.**

**Lu Chan do you know these people said confused and worried Levy san **

**You guys don't recognize them; there are my spirits, the ten of the twelve golden zodiac keys Lucy san said with teary eyes and trembling smile.**

**NO WAY the whole guild erupted in the shocking news that we just heard, I focused really hard to see and I jus realized that they are Lucy san spirits.**

**The gold figure just laugh and said Wow oh wow it took you this long to figure out who we are, I thought you guys were dumb but not to this extreme, suddenly the golden knight stared to glow white as his appearance stared to change, in the knight place was a man in a black tux with short orange hair and blue sunglasses , as we were shocked at the transformation Natsu san finally spoke.**

**LOOOKII shouted Natsu san, as his face looked so pale and his body looked so tense up from the shocked he just witness.**

**Hello Fairy Tail Loki san said with an uncomfortable smirk**


End file.
